


Normaler Tag an einer normalen Schule II

by Charly__Cookie



Series: Normaler Tag an einer normalen Schule [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charly__Cookie/pseuds/Charly__Cookie
Summary: Zweiter Teil zu Normaler Tag an einer normalen Schule. Es spielt in Harrys 8. Jahr.
Series: Normaler Tag an einer normalen Schule [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843120





	Normaler Tag an einer normalen Schule II

Der Schnee ist komplett weggeschmolzen, die Vögel fangen wieder an zu zwitschern und die Schüler können endlich wieder zum See, ohne Kniehoch in frischem Pulverschnee zu stehen. Natürlich haben die Lehrer die Situation bemerkt und beendeten Heute extra 10 Minuten eher den Unterricht.

Schon nach einem Jahr sah Hogwarts wieder aus wie vor der Schlacht und es sind viele Schüler zurückgekehrt. Auch solche, welche eigentlich in Askaban sitzen sollten. So zum Beispiel auch Draco Malfoy. Ein bekannter Todesser. Doch es konnte bewiesen werden, dass er eben dies nicht freiwillig gewesen war. Dabei spielte auch der Held der Zaubererwelt eine große Rolle. Er sprach für Draco, da ebenjener ihn damals im Malfoy Manor nicht verriet. Zu dieser Zeit war Voldemort noch am Leben und Draco fürchtete sich noch immer an diese Zeiten zurückzudenken.

Ron Weasley und Neville Longbottom sitzen in der Großen Halle, fast allein und spielen Schach. Doch natürlich waren auch andere anwesend. In der Freistunde, welche alle Achtklässler hatten, saßen meistens alle in der Großen Halle. So viele waren es dann doch nicht, wie Harry feststellen musste. Neben ihm, Ron, Neville und Hermine sind auch noch Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodor Nott und Millicent Bulstrode aus Slytherin wieder da, auch Seamus und Dean sind zurückgekehrt. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones und Hannah Abbott sowie Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein und Sue Li sind auch noch wiedergekommen. Über die Hälfte ist nicht mehr da, bei den meisten haben es die Eltern verboten nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Wahrscheinlich einfach nur, weil sie noch immer Angst hatten.

Harry wusste nicht recht was er nach diesem Schuljahr machen sollte und es wurde auch nicht besser, wenn Hermine, seine Beste Freundin ihn ständig danach fragte. Er wollte keinen Idioten mehr hinterher jagen, denn nach sieben Jahren mit dieser Aufgabe hatte er wirklich keine Lust mehr darauf. Also war Auror schon einmal von der Liste gestrichen, obwohl er sehr viele Anfragen bekam, er hätte sogar Hogwarts eher verlassen können. Harry hatte auch schon überlegt ein Heiler zu werden, doch da würde er auch nur wieder vielen Menschen begegnen, die ihn bewundern würden. Er hatte auch schon überlegt einfach der Zauberwelt den Rücken zu kehren und wieder in das Muggelleben zurückzukehren, welches er vor über sieben Jahren zurückgelassen hatte. Er könnte sich einen ruhigen Platz suchen, sich niederlassen, vielleicht einen Buchladen eröffnen.

Draco musste sich dem selben Problem stellen wie Harry. Doch für ihn war klar, dass er nicht einfach alles machen konnte, was er wollte. Er war immerhin ein Todesser gewesen und viele Zauberer wollten noch immer nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Selbst seine Freunde haben sich von ihm abgewandt, nicht aus Angst, er könnte doch noch ein treuer Todesser Voldemorts sein, nein, sie wollten in gutem Licht stehen und sich mit einem in Schande geratenen abzugeben, war etwas was dabei nicht half. Draco musste einsehen, dass er das Leben was er einmal vermochte zu führen nur noch ein Wunsch war, den er niemals erfüllt bekommen würde. Dabei war es nicht einmal das Leben an sich was er sich zurückwünschte, es war seine Mutter, welche immer liebevoll zu ihm war und ihn versuchte zu beschützen wo es nur ging. Doch leider musste sie das Land verlassen und lebt jetzt im Exil.

Als sollten ihre Gedanken unterbrochen werden, klingelte es zur Pause und sie konnten ihre Frustration verlagern und sich später darum kümmern. Jetzt galt es erst einmal zum Unterricht zu kommen. Sobald auch dieser vorbei war, wollten viele ihre Hausaufgaben machen gehen, doch die Schulleiterin hielt alle in der Großen Halle zurück. Sie sagte Sachen über ein Fest, neue Nachmittagskurse für die Achtklässler und die Benutzung des Quidditchfeldes. Dies war noch immer nicht wieder aufgebaut und viele Schüler hielten dies für eine Schande. Hogwarts ohne Quidditch war nicht Hogwarts. Nun jedoch ist der Wiederaufbau gestern Abend fertig geworden und das diesjährige Turnier wurde nur um einige Monate verschoben. Es sollten jetzt, um die verpasste Zeit nachzuholen, jeden zweiten Samstag ein Match geben. Achtklässler ausgeschlossen, da es einfach zu wenige waren um überhaupt eine gute Mannschaft zu erstellen.

Nach einigem jubel über das neu aufgebaute Feld gingen die meisten ihre eigenen Wege. Harry und Draco stießen im siebten Stock aufeinander und starrten sich nur an. Sie hatten nicht mehr miteinander geredet seit der Schlacht und sie hatten einiges Aufzuholen. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum die Beiden jetzt im Raum der Wünsche saßen, welcher zwei gemütliche Sofas, einen Kamin und einen kleinen Kaffeetisch mit Gebäck und Tee aufwies. Sie redeten bis spät in die Nacht hinein und bekamen tatsächlich so etwas wie Freunde. Die alte Fehde wurde niedergelegt. Sowohl zwischen Potter und Malfoy, als auch zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindors.


End file.
